A Very Nordic Adventure
by Maelstrom Alert
Summary: The Nordics get sucked into the world of Pyrrhia, thanks to Norway! They get captured, meet with the dragonets and destiny, and chaos will be sure to follow! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloooooo, everybody! Welcome to a new fic by the awesome, the one and only, Maelstro- okay, I'll stop now. So, yeah. New fic, shorter word count! Yayyyyy! :D Enjoy, everybody! And now, for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. It'd be a dream-come-true if I owned it, true, but I can't draw or write for my life. Ugh. **

**(NOTE: Regardless of what anybody else says, my art SUCKS. S-U-C-K-S.)**

* * *

Denmark awoke groggily, lifted his head, and looked around the forest. There were a few bunny rabb- wait what. Last he remembered, he was lazing on the couch of the Nordics' house, filling out some last-minute paperwork his boss gave him.

He looked around some more, trying to figure out what had happened to him. Everything seemed sharper, as if his sense had heightened.

_What is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _Oh, I know, he told himself. This is where I find out that I've been transformed into an animal. That's so cliché._

Denmark shakily stood up on his now red-gold, scaly legs, and realized that he was, of course, a dragon. Yay.

He shifted from side-to-side, trying out his newly acquired extra limbs. Ooh, wings, too. Nice.

To his left was a blue water dragon, still slumbering peacefully. Now that he thought about it, there were 4 other dragons around him, all sleeping.

Hmm. Denmark wondered if they knew where he was. He walked over and swatted the blue one awake. "SLAP OF LIFE!" he shouted. The dragon rolled awake.

"KYAAAAA!" Blue-Guy shrieked loudly. Denmark jumped back in surprise. "Holy shit, what's wrong?" he asked.

The dragon trembled. "You're a talking dragon!"

The Dane-turned-reptile rolled his eyes. "Sur-fucking-prise! So are you," he replied.

Blue-Guy gave him a look. "What?" He looked down. "Erm, sorry, never mind. Do you mind telling me your name? You kind of remind me of a certain someone I know..."

Denmark thought for a really, really long time. It couldn't hurt to tell Blue-Guy, right? Was he even still on Earth? Besides, he could always come up with an excuse…

"I'm Denmark," he responded. Blue-Guy's eyes grew wide. "Really? Denmark? I'm not alone! Phew! This is Finland!"

Denmark opened his mouth, about to respond with equal enthusiasm and relief, before he felt the tapping of a claw on his shoulder. "And I'm Norway, and this is Iceland," a monotone voice told him.

Whipping around, he saw two pale blue dragons, the taller one darker than the other. "Norgie! Icy!" Denmark cried in joy."Yay! Now we just need Sweden!"

"…Here also," a deep voice grunted. A large, deep purple dragon was behind the two. "Sve?" asked Finland. Sweden gave a grunt in response.

Even with all the Nordics reunited, they still needed to find where they were, and how they got there. "So, how did we get here?" asked Finland curiously. Sweden nodded. "I also want to know," he quipped. Iceland inclined his head in agreement. "Me three!" responded Denmark.

All of them looked at Norway, who hadn't said anything. "Uhh… That might have been me. I was fooling around with some old Romanian magic books he and England lent me, and I may have set a spell off…"

Before his friends could react, there was a loud fluttering of wings and thumps, as they were quickly and surprisingly surrounded by orange, red, and gold dragons that looked like Denmark. "Er, hey old chaps," began Denmark awkwardly. "Nice day for ambushing other dragons, huh? Ehehehehe…"

The leader, a large orange female with chainmail gold armor and many jewels, snarled and narrowed her reptilian yellow eyes. "SkyWings, attack!"

Denmark snarled as well. "What is with people and interrupting me today!?" he demanded.

* * *

Norway didn't mean to.

He really didn't.

He just saw them coming and needed to defend his friends.

His dark eyes glowed blue, faintly, and he shot out a blast of ice.

From his mouth.

To the leader, and managed to shear her head off.

Oh.

Oops.

The fire dragons stopped dead, and glanced around in disbelief. The Norwegian froze as all of their gazes turned to him.

_Damn. Agh, he was such a dumb bæsj!  
_

* * *

Iceland rolled his eyes. Honestly, his brother was quite idiotic sometimes.

He also spat a spray of ice, landing at the fire dragons' talons. However, it was very noticeably smaller than Norway's. The frost dragon groaned. Of course, he had use magic.

The new leader, a deep maroon, smirked at him. "Is that the best you can do?" he hissed. With a scoff, he evaporated the ice with a _fwoosh; _his fire.

Iceland's eyes grew wide. How did that dragon manage to skip a stage in the water cycle? Well, then again, he and the other Nordics turned into dragons, so.

He was so occupied with his philosophical thinking, he didn't even notice the fire dragons advancing until they were knocked out and wrapped up in chains that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. ... WHAT.

_Ow!_

Something scaly, springy, and weirdly tail-like hit the back of his head, and he went down.

His last thoughts?

_OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Where was your puffin when you need him?  
_

And then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Woooh, cliffie! Haha guys, hope you enjoy waiting. ;)**

**And to those of you who read The World Watches Hetalia... Shh. I was never here. *hides from future onslaught of flying tomatoes. HELP ME.**

**[Translation: bæsj - Norwegian - poop]**

**ARGH. EXTRA WORDS. MUST... MAKE... IT... TO... 1,000! Argh! Okay, this is disappointing. Uhh... So. MORE WORDS.  
**

**Denmark - SkyWing**

**Finland - SeaWing**

**Norway - IceWing**

**Iceland - IceWing (pfft.)**

**Sweden - NightWing**

**For specific reasons, feel free to PM me, or say so in a review. I don't mind!  
**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry guys, I'm just really disappointed with this fic. I'll rewrite it at a later date.

-Maelstrom


End file.
